memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah Mackenzie
For the mirror universe counterpart, see Sarah Mackenzie (mirror). '''Sarah Mackenzie' was a Human female Starfleet marine Colonel who serves aboard the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)|USS Intrepid-A]]. Sarah is a member of the Starfleet Marine Corps. Early life Born in 2333, Sarah MacKenzie had a troubled childhood; her mother abandoned her and her alcoholic father on the night of Mac's 15th birthday. Her father, Joseph MacKenzie, was physically abusive towards her mother, and emotionally and verbally abusive to Mac. As a partial result of this, Mac became an alcoholic in her mid-to-late teens and had no contact with her mother until she reappeared at Joseph's deathbed. She also learns at this time that her large white mutt, named Ruggles, was abandoned at a boarding house during her mother's travels after fleeing from her abusive father. She showed more sympathy for her father's efforts to be a good dad, pathetic as they were, and more anger at her mother for leaving them to fend for themselves. Mac ran away from home when she was 17 (her junior year of high school), and apparently married Christopher Ragle later that year. They were both drunk for much of their married life. He was later arrested and sent to prison for assaulting a SCIS officer. Starfleet Mac entered Starfleet Academy in 2350. After graduating from Starfleet Academy, Mac joined the marines. In 2354 Mac first met Typhuss James Halliwell while assigned to Starbase 32. As a Major, she was subsequently assigned to Stargate Command. In 2360 Sarah served on the [[USS Kansas (NCC-30608)|USS Kansas]], a Galaxy-class starship as the marine commanding officer. Sarah served on the Kansas from 2360 to 2371. Mac first encounterd the Xenomorph during an investigation mission on LV-426 in 2367 after the colony lost contact with Starfleet Command along with Ellen Ripley, Dwayne Hicks and Typhuss James Halliwell. The only survivors of the rescue attempt include Corporal Dwayne Hicks, Ellen Ripley, Newt, Sarah Mackenzie and Typhuss James Halliwell. After the mission to LV-426, Mac was visibly traumatized by her experience and had recurring nightmares related to the creature. Two years later in 2369, Mac, Typhuss, Ripley encounterd the Xenomorph again on a freighter, the Nostromo. The remaining surviving Starfleet personnel and crew members ultimately decided on destroying the Nostromo in order to kill the aliens. Only Lieutenants Ellen Ripley and Typhuss James Halliwell and Major Sarah Mackenzie escaped the destruction of the Nostromo in the shuttlecraft Narcissus. Unknown by her that the creature had also snuck onboard the shuttlecraft by camouflaging itself in a small crevice, but Ripley finally manage to kill it by blowing it out an airlock and igniting it with the engines. Ripley activates the shuttlecraft's auto pilot and sets it on a course for the Kansas. It would remain on auto pilot in space for twelve days until it was recovered by the crew of the USS Kansas. The crew was immediately transferred to the USS Kansas for medical care. In 2377 Mac joined the crew of the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656)|USS Intrepid]] and later served on the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)|USS Intrepid-A]] after the Second Battle of Veridian III. In 2381 during the Borg invasion, Starbase 74 was attacked by the Borg but saved by the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)|USS Intrepid-A]], the [[USS Celsius (NCC-3571)|USS Celsius]] and the [[USS Miranda (NCC-77000)|USS Miranda]] and a fleet of Federation starships. After a brief absence from the Intrepid in 2384 (during which she was assigned to the USS Daystrom) upon her return she was assigned as third in command of the marine unit. Category:Humans Category:USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) personnel Category:USS Intrepid (NCC-724656) personnel Category:Notable survivors of xenomorph attacks Category:Xenomorph killers Category:USS Kansas (NCC-30608) personnel Category:F-302 pilots Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet Marine Corps personnel Category:Starbase 32 personnel Category:Stargate Command personnel